Mombadid
The Mombadid Dynasty is the defunct royal line descended from Mombadin and carried through four generations of his sons. As the first dynasty, they became notable as the setting of the the modern Hamalfite stage, with the official shift from the traditional Hamalfite Cults to purely those of L'wna and C'lestia. The Mombadid are renown for their laying down of the Arsenal of Haison and of the Palace of Haison as well as various obligatory conquests. The Mombadid were also the first to take the title of Caliph after the passing of their founder. The Mombadid family is also regarded as the most "rightly inspired" of the caliphate dynasties. Having greater personal relationship with Mombadin personally historical commentators add that the four generations of rule after his passing were more in tune with the mission of their forefather. Spiritual and theological seekers claim the Mombadin family were tuned into the same vein of natural magic as their father. However the dynasty came to its end with Morrod who suffered from clinical conditions of infertility which afflicted much of the distant branches of the Mombadin family. Magi add their commentary to this phenomenon claiming that the magic powers bestowed upon Mombadin by the gods ran its course through the family history slowly depriving them of their sexual vitality. Other theories to the decline of the Mombadin dynasty are often cited with the loss of the family sword Ibd-il Shlam. Symbolically this was regarded as the loss of their divine favor and the moment they were to fade from power to be replaced with fresh forces. Mombadin's family was replaced by the Emirs of Rashid with the election of Abu ibn-Rash at the Hejaz-al Shura and the following disputing battle. Origins The Mombadid dynasty got its name from the original prophet-Emperor Mombadin, who was born into the al-Hedjazi clan, who paid vassalage to the Sheikh-Emir Konfar of the Gabul-Urd clans. The dynasty was forged when Mombadin overthrew Konfar and became the new sovereign of the southern Hamalfite lands. The patralineal origins of the family is attributed to one Talun al-Hedjazi, the grandfather of Mombadin and father of his father: Fatha. The excessive lack of detail on the lineage beyond Talun makes writing a more adept and longer genealogy of the dynasty difficult, and most records put Talun has the siring head of several important early-stage dynasties and vassal families in the caliphate regarded under the dynastic umbrella Talunid, or the Talunid tribe - an inadvertently tribe created by the ascendancy of Mombadin and his descendants as being the premier power among the Hamalfite. Talun himself was also an enigmatic and poorly recorded character. The extent of his person being that he was a goat herder. Accomplishments The Mombadid are largely credited to laying the foundation of what became the modern Hamalfite Empire of Hisuuani; a political framework that lasted beyond the legacy of a single ruler or a single dynastic or tribal house. The centralized authority created by Mombadid and the religious reformation began by Mombadin assisted the generational centralization of the Hamalfite into a single cohesive political entity, the stages of which were often carried out by his sons and grandsons. Between the Mombadid and the Rashid the role of tribal and clan entity was gradually eroded away by persistent social reformation carried out by the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha, which is the second of the the dynasty's lasting legacies. The use of the royal palace in Haison is as well a testament to the near immortal power of the family, if largely from Rashdun. Military expansion The immediate goal of Mombadin's successors was carrying out his preaching by conducting extensive armed campaigns against the fragmentary Hamalfite tribes and Emirettes the dotted the sphere of Hamalfite control, in an effort to form a cohesive body that might in peace contemplate the celestial wish and who might someday enforce a manner of peace. The Gabul-Urd clans and its rule was ultimately extinguished during the reign of Rashdun. The persistent proselytizing of the Magi of the sun-moon cult eventually eroded the solidarity of the Shalim-Khafid union in the north of the desert lands, with the Khafid breaking their marital union to kneel before the diatheistic cult of the south and - to an effect - Rashdun himself. The Shalmite tribe was later subjugated by Nuwir as he followed his father's footsteps of raids into the Aean territories, and later greater campaigns and goals for occupation and annexation. Haison Following the defeat of Konfar, his original capital of power was gradually transformed into a metropolis - if by Hamalfite standards - built by followers seeking to be close to the prophet-king. The subjugation of other tribes also brought in captured slaves who made up a quarter of the city of their own. The efforts of managing both an expanding Empire and the fickle micro-management of city-command was a bitter endeavor. The Caliph Rashdun established a stewardship contract with local families, forming the Wali-Emir. Coupled with that was the development of the royal camp grounds into a permanent house with the laying of the Palace of Haison as well as the centralization and protection of naval commerce with the construction of the Arsenal, likewise by Rashdun. Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha The basic groundwork for the centralization of and the canonization of his father's teachings was begun by Rashdun with the official sponsorship of a group of Magi who observed Mombadin's teachings. By his - and Talid's guidance - the Magi gradually composed and sought out the references necessary to draft the Al-Amiliahu. The Mombadid's patronage of the fledgling cult was continuous throughout their reign and beyond. Though their support was all the more fierce. Talid and Morrod were both well known as staunch defenders of their faith and carried out aggressive proselytizing missions and even went as far as to repress many of the older cults, forcing them into the underground over a roughly fifty-year period. Modern Legacy Though the Mombadid dynasty itself died out after Morrod - for there were no more viable sons after - there remained continuing clans and families related to the Mombadin through his father Fatha and grandfather Talun. These grounds - the Talunid - continue the genealogical line of Mombadin, though no longer direct. Rashah, the founder of the Rashid dynasty was a close second-cousin to Mombadid through his father, who was closely related to Talun and whose election as Caliph continued - indirectly - Mombadid rule. However, his distant links to Mombadin disqualified him as being considered Mombadid. As well: the inherent lack of foresight and prophecy inherited by Mombadid and his sons from the goddesses. The loss of the legendary sword Ibd al-Shlam likewise invalidated his image as a Mombadid. This pretense largely weakened his image as a successor - Caliph - to the Mombadid who are considered Caliphs in the truest sense of the word. But Abu al-Rashid had in his ability the strength to dissuade and defeat his main contenders and effectively legitimatize himself and his sons, as well as a greater concept of a Talunid Era; the first two Caliphates. Beyond the Rashid the Michindi were heralded by the Magi as being the newest in a resurgence of Talunid legacy. Likewise Zifafid are considered a sort of bastard house in the Talunid tribe. Mombadid Caliphs * Rashdun * Afir * Talid * Morrod Category:New Voldrania Category:Haisonuuna Category:Organizations